Lola Bunny: Shopping Avenger/Arctic Mission
Lola and Babs approached the Club Banana and were ready to check the place out to find what they needed to gear up. "Let the shopping begin." Lola said to Babs, who smiled back in confident agreement. It was coming from Lola's communication device. "Hang on." She pulled it out and looked at it. Bugs was onscreen behind his computer. "What's up, Bugs?" "You were right about the Ice-Bots, Lola." Bugs told her. He found that something was related to a battalion of Ice-Bots that Lola told him about. "I traced that slush sample straight to Marvin's secret sub-zero arctic lab!" "I'm on my way!" Lola told him. "You've gotta gear up first, and you've only got 90 seconds to do it!" Bugs replied. "Hurry. Here's what you need..." He pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen switched to what looked like the lines of an ice dagger, a heavy snowsuit, and a helmet with protective goggles that slide down over your eyes. "Good luck with the shopping!" Lola quickly grabbed a bag that would be used for carrying the gear she would need for the mission and started to run through the aisles and shelves while Babs followed her closely. She jumped over a shelf that held a colorful wig, doing a somersault in the process, and quickly grabbed what looked like the glowing ice dagger. "Right!" As Babs marked the box next to the ice dagger drawing with a check, Lola hopped onto another shelf and picked up the helmet. "Go, Lola, go!" Babs cheered her friend on as she descended and looked at what looked like a yellow Eskimo jacket. "Not that one, Lola!" Babs said, marking a check in the box near the helmet drawing. Lola remembered the Eskimo jacket wasn't what she required, and quickly grabbed the heavy red and purple snowsuit and pants nearby. "That's what you need!" Babs said, and they looked at everything and marked a check in the box next to the snowsuit drawing. "Hooray!" Babs cheered. "Next stop, the Arctic!" They paid for the gear they got for Lola, and thankfully, Babs had her own that was pretty much like Lola's. They geared up and set off for the Arctic area. There, Marvin the Martian and Queen Tyr'anhee stood there, watching all their Ice-Bots walking around, shaking and breaking the ice. Marvin pressed a button on his remote, and an Ice-Bot's light turned on, and it started moving. A reflection of the light on the Ice-Bot's face moved, making a humming sound. Marvin and Tyr'anhee's smiles suddenly faded as they turned around to see Lola standing there, in the snowsuit, helmet, winter gloves, and heavy boots, and the ice dagger in clutched in her fist, smirking. "Lola Bunny! It can't be!" shouted Marvin . "Pucker up and kiss your Ice-Bots goodbye, Marvin!" said Lola in a very triumphant manner, smiling. "It's so over." NOOOOOOOO!!! shouted Marvin and Tyr'anhee in anguish. Their voices echoed over the newspaper that had come out about Lola destroying the Ice-Bots, leaving Marvin and Tyr'anhee without any hope of escape. THE GLOBE -RACE RESULTS- -EXTRA- -BOX SCORE- THE HEARTTHROB OF HOOPS PUTS MARVIN THE MARTIAN ON ICE! Evil Arctic Anarchists Defeated in 57 Seconds Category:Shopping Avenger Missions